


Riding the Rails

by NaughtyLokiStories



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Tom while on a train and good times happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding the Rails

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first smut way back when! Inspired by a man who I thought looked like Tom while I was on the train to school.

You sleepily open your eyes looking around. It was only you and a handful of people on the train this early in the morning. You know almost everyone on board by sight despite it being Friday. You almost never take the train on Fridays as it is your day off of work. Unfortunately, this morning your boss called practically begging you to come in and cover someone else’s shift. You were up for a promotion any day now so you couldn’t refuse to come in. You feel the train jerk forward starting its journey up to the city. You close your eyes again turning on your iPod drowning out everything around you. Five minutes later you feel the train slow down preparing for its next stop. You open your eyes again trying to rouse yourself from the lingering sleepiness. You were always paranoid about who sat next to you on the train. You had had some… interesting experiences which you did not want repeated. You play with the hem of your blue poufy dress as the train comes to a halt. This was one of your favorite dresses; there was so much extra material a small child could hide under it. The train doors open and you glare at the people coming towards you to sit down. You know these people as well, even though you never talked to them before. The woman sitting across from you works at the hospital three stops away. You are trying to place the person sitting next to you when a flash of blond hair catches your eye.

The blond hair belongs to a man sitting down across the aisle facing you. You can’t believe your eyes. This man was about 6’2 with promenade cheekbones and a strong jaw line. He was dressed in a suit that fit him perfectly accentuating his slight frame; and when he smiles he reveals a row of brilliantly white straight teeth. You can’t help but stare at this man as you can feel the blood pounding in your ears. 

That can’t be Tom Hiddleston you think to yourself. He is suppose to be in London working on his latest movie … right? There’s no way that can be him. Why would he be going to San Francisco so early on a Friday morning? And on a train no less? Wouldn’t he take a limo? You wonder to yourself your head swimming with questions. As you see his lips move you rip out your headphones. You are desperate to hear if this mysterious look alike has an English accent. He speaks too softly for you to distinguish his voice. This is driving you crazy! Is he or isn’t he Tom Hiddleston? Suddenly, he catches you staring at him. You quickly look away. If it is Tom you don’t want to make him feel uncomfortable, or have him think you are some crazy fan; and if it’s not Tom you don’t want to be one of those creepy train people. You resist the urge to look at him for two stops. The entire time you are screaming to yourself, just go say hello! Just go talk to him! Even if it’s not Tom he’s still hot JUST TALK TO HIM!!! But you can’t work up the courage. All you can do is sit there and imagine the possibilities. You take another look over at him almost moaning at the sight. His head is tilted back against the head rest, eyes closed, lips moist and slightly parted. GO FUCKING TALK TO HIM you scream at yourself. That has to be Tom, the similarity is just too uncanny. Well you reason to yourself, if his eyes are closed he’s just inviting me to stare at him. You take the opportunity to drink in his entire frame, from his slicked back blond hair to his large shiny patent leather shoes. You feel the train stopping at another station, damn you realize, only four more stops with him. 

The look alike opens his eyes and you avert your gaze. You shift in your seat uncomfortably fingering the hem of your dress out of anxiousness. You look around at your seatmates suspiciously. You have been stared at enough on the train to know what it feels like when a pair of eyes are watching you. But no one is even looking in your direction…. unless. You don’t dare look in the direction of the blond man. You’re too afraid of breaking his gaze, or worse yet, meeting it. You try looking out the window distracting yourself from the butterflies in your stomach. You remember that any minute the train has to pass under a tunnel, you smile at your own cleverness. No sooner had you thought that when the train entered into the tunnel. The window you had been looking out of now turned into a mirror. Timidly you eyes met with the Hiddleston look alike. He was staring at me! You think excitedly to yourself. He offers you a wide smile lighting up the makeshift mirror. You feel yourself blush as you smile shyly back. Well if he wasn’t Tom he could certainly get a job as his double you think to yourself. You turn away from the reflection as the train gains speed taking off from the previous station. It’s now or never you think to yourself, the next stop is yours. 

Feeling unusually brave, you turn to look directly at the faired haired man. Oh, a wave of disappointment washes over you. His eyes are closed again, you know what that means.He wasn’t checking me out, he was just being polite. You can’t help but laugh at yourself. It was too good to be true, a Tom Hiddleston look alike interested in you? You sigh a little too loudly gathering your things up to begin making your way to the door. As you stand up with your belongings in hand you take one last look at the mysterious look alike. You remain still, frozen with fear, his blue eyes are staring straight into yours. You are at a complete loss as what to do. He only nods to you solemnly. You can’t help but grin at him stupidly mumbling out a goodbye. You make your way exiting the train hating yourself. Why couldn’t I say more to him? I can’t be that paralyzed by a pretty face you think to yourself. 

“Oh fuck me,” you curse under your breath. You have to walk right pass the window he is sitting next to to get to the crosswalk. You hold your head up high and begin walking in his direction. A gust of wind comes out of nowhere plastering your dress against your body. The thin cotton material leaves little to the imagination as you fight your way walking into the wind. You are one window away from the Hiddleston look alike and although you know you shouldn’t look, you can’t help yourself. You catch him eyeing you up and down clearly enjoying the sight of the wind causing your thin dress to outline every curve of your body. He tears his eyes away from your body meeting your eyes. He looks down sheepishly realizing he’s been caught peeping. When he looks up again the train has begun to pull away and you give him a little satisfied smirk. 

Fifteen minutes later you are entering your office trying to compose yourself and concentrate on your work; but all you can think about is the mysterious blond man. Was that Tom Hiddleston? It looked like him, but he has no businesses being here. If it wasn’t for that promise of a promotion you would have skipped out on work and stalked him all the way to the city, only slightly creepy. Thankfully the office was in a state a chaos forcing you to focus on your work. Hours later, you collapse into your chair exhausted. The majority of your work is done, what to do now you wonder. The final hours dragged by endlessly. You let your mind wander back to the Tom Hiddleston look alike. What if he was on the train going back home? No, impossible. Judging from that suit he probably worked in a high rise building from 9 to 5. He would be long gone by 9:45. But what if that was Tom Hiddleston? He could be on the train home you think excitedly. But what would you do? What if it was Tom Hiddleston and what if he was on the same train as you again? You giggled as scandalous thoughts floated about in your head. Before you know it it’s time to leave the office. You can’t help but have a bounce in your step as you make your way to the train station, it isn’t long before the train pulls up. 

You enter the train walking up the stairs onto the second level making your way to your favorite seats. The upper level was single file seating, except for the seats in the very back. You walk past empty seat after empty seat finally reaching the two seats attached to each other. Just like this morning, at this hour of the night only a handful of people are on the train. You quickly scan the lower level for your blond man, but you don’t see him. It was worth a look you think to yourself scooting into the window seat. You stretch your legs out onto the seat next to you, your dress cascading down to the floor. It wasn’t the most comfortable place to take a nap but it would suffice for the time being. You close your eyes preparing to indulge in a little fantasy when you hear footsteps approaching. You groaned to yourself, it is probably the conductor coming to scold you about having your feet on the seat. You squeeze your eyes shut hoping the conductor will go away once he sees you are asleep. 

But then, you hear a voice tinged with an English accent say, “Excuse me, would you mind if I sit here?” your eyes snap open. You can recognize that voice anywhere. You sit up and lock eyes with your mystery man from this morning. There was no mistaking it now; he was without a doubt Tom Hiddleston. “Oh I’m so sorry, were you sleeping? I didn’t mean to wake you, I feel so rude now,” he says turning to go.

You practically lunge at him trying to make him stay. Thankfully he is obvious to your wild actions. “Wait,” you call out to him. “I wasn’t sleeping, just resting. Long day at the office,” you say hurriedly.

Tom smiles at you apologetically, “I don’t want to disturb you.”

“No, no, you’re not disturbing me at all,” you say patting the seat next to you. Now that you know it is Tom, you aren’t going to let him get away so easily. You feel the train rapidly slow down as Tom approaches you. Suddenly, the train slams on its breaks causing Tom to lurch towards you. He breaks his fall against you, his large hands falling on your thighs gripping them tightly, his face landing right in your lap. You let out a surprised gasp. Never in your wildest dreams would you have imagined Tom Hiddleston’s gorgeous face buried between your thighs. You feel yourself blush, but you are nowhere near as red as poor Tom.

“I am so so, so sorry that was a complete accident,” he says pulling away from you. You smile waving his apology away, you fully enjoyed the experience but you weren’t going to let him know that, not yet.

“It’s fine, really. Not your fault the conductor can’t drive the train properly. But the least you can do is introduce yourself to me, especially after this morning,” you say with a raised eyebrow.

“Caught that did you?” Tom said with a chuckle. “I’m Tom Hiddleston,” he says extending his hand, you shake it replying with your own name.

You make small talk for a bit until you finally broach the subject you had been dying to know, “What were you doing on the train this morning? I know almost everyone and I have never seen you before.”

“My flight had a layover, I took the opportunity to explore the city. Never been to San Francisco before,” he says.

“Your flight, businesses or pleasure?” you can’t help but wink playfully at him.

“Both really, I’m an actor,” his smile lights up the confined area.

“Oh really?” you feign surprise, “Anything I would know?”

“Have you seen The Avengers?” he asks happily.

“Only a few months ago,” you admit truthfully.

He leans in close looking down at you, “I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.” A shiver runs down your spine at the unexpected sound of Loki. A small gasp escapes you, you were never very good at hiding your arousal.

“That was you? But you’re so happy and… and …. blond,” you giggle. Tom throws his head back, a deep throaty laugh escapes him only further turning you on. He is sitting so close to you, legs and arms slightly touching. You eye his exposed neck fighting the urge to lean over and latch on to it marking it as your own. The train comes to a stop again. Both you and Tom watch as three people leave the train. By the next stop the car will be completely empty, leaving you and Tom utterly alone.

“That is a very pretty dress by the way,” Tom says looking you up and down, his eyes briefly resting on your breasts.

“Why thank you, Tom. It’s one of my favorites; I just love all the extra material,” you say gathering the material at the bottom drawing it into your lap playing with it. Despite the extra material, the dress is only half way up your legs. Tom scans the new view of you, nodding in approval.

“Are those… Union Jacks on your socks?” he asks curiously. You look down at your own legs, it being winter your socks went up to your knees. A wicked idea fills your mind, you lift your dress up to your thighs allowing Tom full access to look at your legs.

“They are the only ones that match my dress. Do you like them really?” you ask teasingly.

“Oh yes,” he replies clearly staring at your naked thighs. It’s only then you notice the bulge in his pants. “I like them very much…” he trails off lightly touching your thigh. You feel your folds slicken with anticipation. Suddenly, the train jerks to a halt snapping both you and Tom back to reality. You hungrily watch as the last five people exit the train. You are now completely alone with Tom, his hand still on your thigh. 

“You know Mr. Hiddleston, that is an awfully nice suit you have on,” you say looking him up and down, his legs sprawled out in front of him, the bulge in his pants continuing to grow. He removes his hand from your thigh. You furrow your brow in worry. Did you say something wrong, did you offend him somehow?

“I hate this suit!” he growls in your ear. He stands taking his jacket off draping it over the seat in front of you. “It’s so… confining,” he smiles at you removing his vest, tie and belt. It’s not until he removes his dress shirt that you fully comprehend what is about to happen. Is this actually happening you think to yourself. You pray this isn’t a dream, or if it is you don’t wake up before it gets good. Tom pulls you out of your seat, his large hands squeezing your hips. You can feel his erection pressing into your stomach as he slightly grinds against you. Your breath catches in your throat; you feel your wetness pooling in your panties.

“I want you,” he breathes into your ear. “You are so beautiful. When I saw you this morning, I was too shy to talk to you. And when the wind caught your dress, stunning.” He kisses you gently along your jaw line, his hands beginning to roam up your sides.

You laugh into his chest, “You too shy to talk to me? I don’t believe it.”

He cups your face in his hands, his blue eyes burning into your own, “Believe it darling, you are more beautiful then you know.” He leans over you growling into your ear, “I want you,” your name falls from his lips, “That is if you’ll have me,” he grinds his hips into you again.

“Here? Now? On the train?” you ask writhing against him desperately trying to hang on to your self control.

“Why not?” he smiles against your check. He lifts his hand to your chest grabbing the string that holds your top closed. He pulls the string lose exposing your black bra to him. He reaches around you unclasping your bra, letting it fall to the floor. You inhale sharply as the cold air hits your exposed skin. Tom licks your neck, sucking on it, working your flesh between his teeth, it is sure to leave a bruise. His hand palms your left breast kneading it. Your lips find his and you kiss passionately, each as despite for the other. You bite his lower lip wanting entrance; he gives it to you, your tongues dueling for dominance. He tastes like vanilla and cinnamon, you want more. You feel him run his finger over your nipple, it hardens instantly to the touch. He catches it between his finger and his thumb rolling it causing you to moan into his mouth. He does the same to your right breast. Your head is starting to spin with lust, you need him and you need him now, you clit is throbbing for him. You reach down and rub his erection through his pants. He moans into your ear driving you crazy with desire, knowing your simple touch can have this kind of an effect on him. You break the kiss turning him around, throwing him down on the seats.

His long frame causes his right foot to rest on the guard rail. You take a few seconds to drink him in, sweat covers his brow, his undershirt sticks to his chest, his erection straining against his pants. Oh how you long to free it from its restrictive confident. Tom’s voice tears you away from his crotch.

“Are you going to stare, or have your way with me?” he challenges you. “I know you were staring at me, longing for me the entire way up this morning,” he says slowly unzipping his pants.

You slap his hand away from his zipper, “That’s mine now,” you smirk at him.

“Then why don’t you come over here and claim it,” he says in a low voice. A small shiver run down your spine only increasing the slickness between your folds. Tom always seemed like such a gentlemen in interviews, you never would have guessed this was his bedroom manner. You crawl on top of him, straddling his hip. It was a confined space to began with, but with Tom’s long limbs added there is hardly an extra room to negotiate. The lack of free movement only heightens your arousal. You feel him buck his hips under you causing you to fall forward against the paneling. You feel his mouth on your breasts, kissing, licking, biting. You know your chest is going to be riddled with bruises but you don’t care. His tongue flicks across your nipple, you let out a surprised moan. You look down at him, your eyes glazed over with lust. “I like when you moan,” he says before taking your nipple in his mouth sucking on it. You moan again shifting your weight a little. His muscular thigh is now under your aching wetness. You start rubbing yourself against him, desperate for any friction against your clit. He moves to your other nipple biting it roughly causing you to moan louder and rub vigorously against him. He continues sucking to ease the pain.

You moan his name, “Oh Tom…”

He releases you from his mouth looking up at you innocently, “Yes darling? Something the matter?”

You try focusing your thoughts on forming words, “Touch me Tom… your hands, I need you…”

“Where do you want me to touch you?” a grin graces his features. He was enjoying teasing you far too much.

“Here,” you breathe out guiding his hand to your throbbing clit.

He presses against your nub through your dress and panties, “Oh no, no, no, this will not do my sweet.” He reaches down and begins gathering your dress up to your waist, but not before giving your ass a hard slap. You moan arching into his unexpected touch. Through the haze of lust you realize what he wants; you hook your fingers into your panties to take them off. As you slide them down your thighs you can feel how soaked they are with your desire, you blush a little from embarrassment hoping Tom doesn’t seem them. You are about to drop them to the floor when he catches your writs. “That’s mine now,” he smiled echoing your words earlier. He grabs them from you, your slickness obvious on them, “I’m flattered. I’ve made you this wet without hardly doing anything to you. Let’s see if I can’t make you a little wetter,” he says stuffing your panties into his jacket pocket.

His fingers find their way into your slick folds, “So wet,” he moans into your ear. His fingers linger there, teasing you, running them up and down your length. Finally, he reaches you clit and begins rubbing it slowly, agonizingly slowly.

“Tommm,” you whine out, “Faster, pleaseee.” He speeds his pace only slightly but it is enough for you. You writhe against him, your mouth somehow finding his. You kiss him hungrily, forcing your tongue into his mouth. He rubs harder against your nub, you moan into his mouth clutching his hips. His finger is replaced by his thumb as his finger searches lower for your entrance. He finds it and is just about to enter you when you catch his wrist. You knew what that was going to lead to and you didn’t want the night over quite that quickly. He looks down at you curiously. “It’s not all about me you know,” you say playfully. You shimmy down his long legs until your face is hovering over his crotch. You can’t suppress the smile that has spread across your face.

“You naughty girl,” you hear Tom say over you. He sits up a little to give you getter access. You finish unzipping his pants and see his boxers have a damp spot.

You take the opportunity to tease him, “Who’s the wet one now?” you say in seductive voice. You pull his boxers down just enough to let his erection spring free, and what a glorious sight it is to behold. You squeeze his tip between your thumb and finger using the precum to coat his head and shaft. You pump his length slowly, revenge for his earlier slowness on you. But the soft moans coming from Tom are eating away at your patience. You look up at Tom locking eyes with him before taking him in your mouth. His head shoots back in pleasure, you name falling from his lips. You suck on his head forcefully before taking more of him in your mouth. You can feel him shifting beneath you, his moans filling the enclosed space. You take him even further into your mouth sucking along the way. You can hear tortuous moans coming from somewhere above you and you can’t help but feel a little proud at your skill causing such a reacting from him. You bob up and down his length waiting for his hand to fist in your hair, but it never does. Ahh there it is you think, his gentlemanliness coming through, pity. Never breaking contact with his cock you reach up searching for his hand. Finding it, you firmly place it on your head. He moans your name surprised and pleased by your actions. It isn’t long before he’s bucking his hips thrusting in your mouth. You absolutely love the sensation, you love knowing you have this kind of power over him. He thrusts a few more times in your mouth and you wonder what he would feel like deep inside of you, filling you completely. The thought makes you moan around him. Enjoying the vibrating sensation, Tom forces your head down taking even more of him into your mouth. You moan some more watching his face contort with ecstasy. His eyes meet yours glazed over with lust.

“Stop,” he moans out. You release him from your grasp licking his head one last time.He lunges at you wildly, grabbing your arms dragging you up to his lips. He kisses you forcefully, hungrily, as if he is going to devour your mouth.

After what feels like an eternity, he breaks the kiss moaning into your ear, “I need to be in you, I need to fuck you.” Another shiver runs down your spine, you love it that he speaks like this.

“Oh God Tom yes,” is all you can manage to get out. Tom doesn’t waste any time, he means businesses now. His thumb is on your clit again rubbing faster than he had previously before. His fingers trail down your slick folds before pushing a finger into your entrance. You gasp at the sensation, your walls clenching around him. He thrusts his finger into you again, you are dripping wet with desire, and he easily adds a second finger into you. “Oh Tom,” you moan writhing against him. He pumps you faster, leaning down to kiss you leaving you breathless. You buck your hips against his fingers, desperately trying to ride them. His thumb is still rubbing against your clit as he continues thrusting his fingers deep inside of you, curving them just a bit to brush up against your core. You feel your eyes roll into the back of your head. You can feel your stomach tightening, your orgasm slowly starting. You don’t want to come, not like this, you want his cock buried deep inside of you, not his fingers.

“Tom,” you growl out, “Get inside me now.”

He pulls his fingers out of you, “Switch places with me,” he says.

You switch places with him, suddenly conscious of the enclosed space, “What’s the easiest way to do this you think?” you ask him.

He stands up surveying the situation, “On your hands and knees darling.” You get into position realizing how exposed you and Tom are. You pray no one walks in on you, but the threat only adds to the excitement. You feel his hands on your hips and his length at your entrance. You can’t turn around to see how he did it, but somehow he manages to arrange himself into position.

“You ready darling?” he asks you.

“Just fuck me already Tom,” you bark out lust overcoming you. He enters you slowly, you moan as your walls adjust to you. He pulls out and slowly pushes into you again. You groan, you are not in the mood to be teased; you have had enough teasing all night. You want to be slammed into hard and fast, stretched and filled up entirely by him. He pulls out of you again, only to slowly enter into you again. “Tommm,” you whine you out, “Please.” He starts to exit you again, but you have had enough of this. Your walls tighten your grip around his cock putting a stop to his plans. You scoot down the seat forcing him deeper into you. You earn a labored groan out of Tom as he mercifully takes the hint. He squeezes your hips so tightly you know they will bruise but you don’t care, they will be a sweet reminder of the night’s activities. He pulls out of you almost completely and without warning slams his entire length into you.

You both moan at the sensation, “So tight,” you hear him say. He slams into you again, you can feel your body stretching to accommodate him. You know you are going to be sore and aching for days. He thrusts into you over and over again his pace unrelenting. You were already close before, but now with each thrust hitting that spot deep within you, you knew you were only moments away from coming undone. “Tom I’m so close,” you moan out. It’s only then his pace falters. “Come for me darling,” Tom growls out his thrusts coming erratically. It only takes a few of these wild thrusts before you feel the tightening in your stomach build.

You arch into him, your walls clenching around him tighter and tighter, “Tom, Tommm,” you moan as your orgasm hits you like a freight train. Tom rides out your orgasm with you moaning your name as his own orgasm washes over him. 

He collapse on top of you utterly spent. You both lay there for a minute catching your breath. “That was the best train ride I’ve ever had darling,” he says kissing your back.

You hear the crackle of the PA system come on, “Attention ladies and gentlemen, we are now approaching our final stop. Now would be a good time to wake up or gather your belongings. Have a good night and thank you for riding our rails.”

You snuggling into his chest giggling, “Oh we certainly rode the rails tonight didn’t we?” Tom throws his head back laughing hardily in response to your jest.


End file.
